Creep 1
by NaruSasuSebbyCiel
Summary: Kind a DaveJohn. Chapters coming Warning: Some Language and There will be Yaoi for you Fan girls :D
1. Creep 1

I feel a breeze. I feel drips of sweat down my face and me breathing harder and harder from the running. I looked around. It was dark. There was nothing. I didn't know if I was outside our in. Where was I? The same question going threw my mind on and on. I than felt a liquid coming onto my forehead. I put my arms on it and pushed it away thinking it was Sweat but when I looked down it was blood.

I looked at the blood that was on my forehead. "How?" I said in my head on and on.

I felt my head for anything that could make me bleed. There was a huge cut from my forehead too the back of my head. "How?" I said again in my head.

"How am I not dead?"

I felt a Hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me fast and saw a guy with a knife in his hand. I stood in fear. The guy stabbed the knife into my stomach and I felt a slight pain. I fell forward has the man takes the knife out of my stomach and blood came out of my mouth. I got up some how, Holding the blood in, and Running as fast as I could but sense I was in pain it wasn't that fast.

I could feel the man chasing me with that knife raising up. I fell behind a thing that I couldn't see because it was too dark and carefully took my hand off the knife stab.

"God!" I said trying not too be loud. "Where am I?" I said. "Your in hell now" Said the man that showed up in front of me. "No!" I screamed and he stabbed me again.

The next thing I know I'm in a place I don't know where. Again, It was dark. I could hear voices though. I knew I wasn't completely alone. "What's going on! Someone help!" I screamed when I noticed I was tied too a table. A man with a White lab coat showed up. "Hello." He said. "Wh-Whats going on?" I said staring at the man as he wiped the blood that was on the knife I got stabbed with.

"You want to know" Said the man. "Yes!" I said even though in my head I knew he was going too say something bad. He smiled at me. Laughter grew inside him and he gave out a Huge laugh.

I looked at him as he walked back too the table behind him where weapons lie. The weapons contained Guns, Knifes, and stuff I've never seen before. I could feel the pain of my stab. I flinched. There was blood all over my glasses and my Black hair. I could feel every pain from my body. I sweated more. The Man than looked back at me and saw my eyes closed in pain.

"Your weak-"" I JUST WANNA KNOW WHERE I AM" I said interrupting him and opening my eyes angry. He smiled again and didn't say anything.

"SAY SOMTHING YOU SICK SUN OF A BITCH!" I said looking at him.

His smile went bigger. " Well... The little man is all of a sudden tough" He said in a snotty voice.

"Please... I just want to know where I am" I said. He put his head down and looked up at me with his head still down. "Why? Why am I here in the first place?!" I said.

He just turned around and looked at his table of weapons. I looked up. "Please help me."I whispered too myself. The man looked back at me with a Saw Blade in his hand. "No... No!" I screamed. He held it up. "Stop. Why me!" I screamed trying too get out of the rope that tied me down.

He smiled at me. Blood tripped down my face too my neck and my chest too my arms. I could feel the blood coming out faster and faster. I should be dead right now but I'm not.

"I'm not going too kill you until i have a little fun first" He said putting the Blade down and taking my glasses off my face. "Hey i cant see!" I screamed. I could hear him laughing. He picked up the blade and put it by my hand.

"One hand for this beautiful world" he said. He pushed down the Blade and my hand comes completely off and i scream in pain.

"God!" i scream. He walked over too my foot. He took of the shoe that was on my foot and put the blade on the edge of my foot.

"One foot for the people of this beautiful world" He said and cut my foot. "Stop stop stop!" i screamed.

I could feel the blood. He stands on top of the table over me. One foot on one side of me other on the other side. He put the Blade up.

He smiled at me bloody flesh.

"Please stop. Please let me go!" i said softly.

"Well that's that fun" He said. I closed my eyes. Sweat and Blood down my forehead.

Finally he was getting tired of hearing my voice.

"And One Dead Body... For Hell" He said. He put the blade up and pushed it into my body.

Right then i woke up in my bed. I looked around i was in my room. Sweat went down my Face. My foot and Hand way hurting. Then i saw Dave standing on the other side of my room staring at me.

"Dave!" i screamed and i got up and hugged him super fast. "Woah! calm down John" He said. He looked at me and saw me crying. "Whats wrong?" He said. "I had a horrible dream" i said looking at him. "Its k John I'm here now" He said. He wiped my tear and we hugged again.

* * *

**_Hey guys :D. Its 12:39 at night but i mad this. It was scary writing this because it was dark in the room and my Sister and brother keep sneaking on me Lol. i hope you like my creepy story but this is not the end. I have alot more on this chapter :D and yes DaveJohn might be in it lol. I love you guys so much :D Love, Share, Comment, And Shit like that :D Love you Bii! ~John_**


	2. Creep 2

I walk down stairs too see Jade and KarKat talking about who knows what. "Morning" i said. Dave comes behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. "Oh i see someones happy. Did you sleep good last night" Said Jade.

"Y-Yea i had the best sleep ever!" i said but she can see i lied.

"Hey Bro" Said Dirk walking into the room. "Hey Dirk!" I said looking at his messy hair.

"Why is your hair so messy. You hate when your hair is so messy" Said Dave. Then Jake walks into the room with his hair messy too and smiling at Dirk. My Mouth dropped. Jade, Karkat, and Dave was laughing at my expression.

"Whats everyone staring at" Said Jake. My eyes went wide because i knew what was going on. " Why you two were Having Sex i had the Worst dream ever!" I said.

"Hey i didn't say the sex was fun thought" Said Jake. "It wasn't fun" Said Dirk looking at Jake. "Yea it was fun I'm just saying" said Jake.

"You guys lets focus on John. John you said You had a good sleep" Said Jade. I shrugged.

"What was the dream about?" Said Karkat. "What dream?" Said Rose and Roxy walking into the room. "Oh My God! It doesn't Matter" I said getting angry because everyone was around me.

"No John tell Us" Said Dave looking at him. I look up at him and he had this serious Face. "Why does it Matter?" i said.

"Because the Last Time you had a Bad dream it was about our Parents died look at them now" Said Jade.I looked at her upset.

"Fine! It was about me and i was in a Dark place our something and-" i said Going on {I dont think you wanna here that whole dream again}

When i was gone everyone stared at me. My foot and hand was still hurting. I rubbed my hand.

"John..." Said Jade. I didn't say anything i just looked at my wrist. A little cut showed on my hand. "Oh no!" i said and i fell backwards.

"John?" Said Dave looking at me. I stared up at him. "Whats going on John?" Said Dave.

Then Dave turned into the guy that tried too kill me and the whole place went Dark.

"John!" Said The guy. "No get me out of here!" i scream.

"Come on John. Let me kill you. Come too Hell with your Mom and Dad" The guy screamed. " No My parents are good people your a bad person" I screamed at the guy with the Blade.

There was little blood on the Blade that was mine. I felt blood going down my forehead again and the Cut was back. "Stop!" i screamed looking at the man that was smiling at me.

"Please stop!" i cried. The Man held a Knife in front of me. "How about i don't kill you. You kill yourself" He said. I put my head down.

"Ill Not have too worry about this anymore" i whispered too myself. I grabbed the knife from it and held it up too my chest.

A tear came from my Face. I closed my eyes but before i could do anything i Opened my eyes too see my back in the house with Dave grabbing the knife from me.

"D-Dave?" i said. "John. You almost killed yourself What the heck!" He screamed. I dropped the knife and hugged him.

"I don't know whats going on. I'm going crazy" I said. "John its k. I'm not going too let anything hurt you" Said Dave smiling and hugging me back.

I grab his hand and run down the Hallway too My bed room.

"I wonder what that was about?" Said Karkat. "I don't know" Said Jade shrugging. Jake and Dirk smiled at each other.

"Shall we go back too the bed room" Said Jake. "We Shall" said Dirk. Dirk lifts Jake up. "Dirk i can walk" Said Jake. "Nope!" He said and ran too the bedroom.

"That's disturbing" Said Jade. "Oh really so yesterday Night was Gross too" Said Rose. "K that's Totally different were girls there guys" Said Jade.

"Lol So?" Said Rose.

Jade smiled at Rose and they kissed each other. "Yuck! So much love in this house" Said Roxy. Rose, Jade, and KarKat started too laugh.

**_with me and_**** Dave**

When we got too the bed room Dave looked the Door behind us and pushed me agents the Door. I smiled at him. He Kissed me. I put my hands on his shoulders but he pushed my hands Agents the Door. He puts his tongue goes across my teeth trying too Get his tongue into my mouth. I aloud it and his tongue threw my mouth.

Finally he let go of my hands too turn off the Bedroom light off and I wrap my arms around his neck. I jumped up and he caught me. He carried me like i was a baby too the bed and put me on the bed.

He stopped kissing me and i sat up so he could take my shirt off.

When my shirt of was off he sucked on my skin leaving a bunch of Marks on my stomach. I put my hand under his shirt too feel his skin.

I pulled on his skin and his t-shirt making a sign i want his shirt off. He stopped and stared at me. I pulled his shirt off while pulling him closer too me and started too kiss again. He went down too my jeans and undid the button on my pants. "Dave" i moaned.

He smiled at me and started too slid off my pants. He stop kissing me and started too kiss my neck.

"D-Dave" i kept moaning over and over. When he finally got my pants off he kissed from my neck too the bottom of my stomach. I moaned as i tugged on Dave's belt.

"John are you willing too go all the way. Remember i will not hold back" He said staring at my sweaty body.

"J-Just DO IT!" i said with my eyes closed. He smiled and took the glasses off my face so i couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes knowing i just have too let Dave do what he wants.

He took of the Sun glasses that were on his face and set me and His glasses on the table next too the bed. He sat up. I rest my hands on both sides of me.

He undid his belt and started too slid his pants down. He got the boxers that were on me and him and took them both off. He sat on top of me and i shivered feeling exposed.

" You ready?" He said. "Dave! Just shut the Fuck up and do it!" i screamed.

He smiled at me. He than without telling me pushed it in me. I moaned in pain and pleasure.

He put it more in me. "Dave stop!" i screamed. He didn't listen too me and put it farther in.

"Stop Dave!" i screamed and moaned loudly. "I'm Almost there" He said. "Dave?" i said. "Oh god!" He said. "Dave!" i screamed and that's when i felt the warm substances in me.

When he got off of me he layed next too me and all i could think is "Dave Strider was inside me".

We stared at each other in a smile but i felt kinda weird because he was cumming inside me.

"Well that was..."" interesting" I said interrupting Dave's sentence.

"Yea i guess that's the word i was looking for" Said Dave staring at me. I smiled at him. He sat up and kissed me again. I closed my eyes feeling Dave's Tongue but when i opened my eyes i saw the guy from my dream just standing there looking at me.

My eyes went wide.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :D This is part 2 im going too make part 3 ! Im so happy :D. You guys are amazing and im just so happy you guys are here Too suport me. Your the best. And btw im so stupid i had too look up how too spell interesting and interrupting because i didn't knwo how too spell it and im a teenager lol :D XD Love you all. Bii! XD ~John_**


End file.
